1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves and, more specifically, to a glove having means for encompassing an article to be gripped. The glove of the present invention has a planar member extending substantially from the wrist area projecting toward the fingers and curving back towards the palm. The hook-like planar member has hook and loop material positioned on the back side that mates with hook and loop material located on the finger tips. In use the article to be held is positioned between the glove and hook-like member whereupon the hook-like member encompasses a part of the article to be held. Thereafter the fingers are curled until the mating hook and loop member are engaged thereby locking the gloves onto the article to be held. Additionally the present invention provides means for securing the glove onto the hand using an adjustable wrist strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other glove-like devices designed for gripping articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,389 issued to Blake on Aug. 21, 1928.
Another patent was issued to Hay on Jun. 15, 1937 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,604. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,972 was issued to Christopher on Oct. 8, 1963 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 27, 1966 to Russo as U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,616.
Another patent was issued to Rietz on Aug. 30, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,831. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,279 was issued to Fritschen, et al. on Jan. 19, 1988. Another was issued to Hetzel, Jr. on Dec. 27, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,005 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 2, 1991 to Alread as U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,231.
Another patent was issued to Christensen on Feb. 2, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,814. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,694 was issued to Fabry on May 21, 1996. Another was issued to Briggs on Dec. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,374 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 28, 1998 to Sykes as U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,942. Another patent was issued to Knapp on Apr. 29, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,576. Yet another was issued to Jausions on Dec. 6, 1985 as French Patent No. FR2565213 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 5, 1991 to Esteban, et al. as French Patent No. FR2656597.